Player list
This is a player list of people who are usually in the #hisouten irc channel, divided by region. Feel free to add details about yourself here if you aren't listed. Active players only please, no channel idlers. US West beatsstayflowin * Location: California * Characters: Iku, Alice Cath * Location: California * Characters: Patchouli fotc *''Location:'' California *''Characters:'' SWR: Aya, Reisen; Soku: Meirin''' ' '''Fox McCloud/PoketoatheFirefox' *''Location:'' California *''Characters:'' Youmu (Main) / Utsuho, Sakuya, Iku (Subs) kijea * Location: California * Characters: Youmu Magister *''Location:'' Washington *''Characters:'' Komachi, Yukari, Reisen, Utsuho, Meiling Mesousa *''Location:'' Idaho *''Characters:'' Suika, Remilia, Komachi, Yukari Pono *''Location:'' Hawaii *''Characters:'' Remilia raymooplc *''Location:'' Washington (currently Arizona) *''Characters:'' Yuyuko, Suika, Tenshi, Marisa, Reimu xxsaznpride *''Location:'' California *''Characters:'' Suika US Midwest alpha10th * Location: Wisconsin * Characters: Aya asdf *''Location:'' Texas *''Characters:'' Suika BubbleTea *''Location:'' Louisiana *''Characters:'' Cirno Garwood *''Location:'' Michigan *''Characters:'' Iku, Komachi, Reimu GenericDude1 *''Location:'' Texas *''Characters:'' Tenshi, Sakuya, Utsuho, Meiling guuchan * Location: Oklahoma * Characters: Yuyuko Jetm * Location: Ohio * Characters: Alice, Reimu, Marisa, Patchouli, Komachi, Aya Kaze * Location: Missouri * Characters: Marisa, Aya, Yuyuko, Iku, Tenshi, Suika, Reimu Kojiro *''Location:'' Illinois *''Characters:'' Remilia, Utsuho, Tenshi, Youmu Ryoku1 * Location: Illinois * Characters: Youmu, Sakuya, Marisa, Remilia, Reisen, Hong, Suwako, Cirno, Sanae Mui * Location: Louisiana * Characters: Remilia, Yukari Neo * Location: Missouri * Characters: Yuyuko Neon-drane * Location: Michigan * Characters: Marisa, Youmu Shy * Location: Texas * Characters: Patchouli, Remilia, Iku, Tenshi Suou * Location: Texas * Characters: Reimu, Sakuya, Alice, Yuyuko, Patchouli, and Yukari Xenomic * Location: Ohio * Characters: Reimu, Komachi, Utsuho, Yuyuko, Patchouli, Youmu, Cirno, Sanae, Tenshi, Remilia, Suika, Alice US East abba * Location: Maryland * Characters: Alice, Patchouli AD * Location: Fayetteville, Arkansas * Characters: Alice, Patchouli aLlNiGhTENDay *''Location:'' Pennsylvania, Pittsburgh *''Characters:'' Sakuya Arcia Stars * Location: Florida * Characters: Yukari, Remilia _cranbunnyjuice *''Location:'' Illinois (Currently Virginia) *''Characters:'' Remilia Chen * Location: New York * Characters: Yukari, Sakuya, Youmu Dimglow * Location: Atlanta, Georgia * Characters: Yukari, Patchouli Doctor Edgeworth * Location: Maryland * Characters: Marisa, Tenshi, Aya Dollar * Location: North Carolina * Characters: Patchouli Encore * Location: New Carrollton, Maryland * Characters: Sakuya, Komachi, Marissa EricJ2190 * Location: Virginia * Characters: Reimu eskimo * Location: Florida * Characters: Sanae, Meirin JAGpnzr * Location: Norfolk, Virginia * Characters: Remilia, Komachi, Iku Jester * Location: Massachusetts * Characters: Youmu, Iku, Komachi Kunai * Location: New York * Characters: Sakuya, Yukari, Sanae, Cirno megamanac * Location: New York * Characters: Suika Mimoto ( みもと ) * Location: ''Pennsylvania * ''Characters: ''Sakuya (red outfit) * Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Kasuhitomi * Twitter: https://twitter.com/KuudereStalker '''Momiko' * Location: College Park, Maryland * Characters: Alice, Tenshi NyuChu77 * Location: Baltimore, Maryland * Characters: All Redon *''Location:'' Florida *''Characters:'' Sakuya Reisen / Ketsumi * Location: New York * Characters: Reisen Remilia-Scarlet *''Location:'' Virginia *''Characters:'' Aya, Remilia, Yukari, Komachi, Sanae, Cirno, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Alice, Tenshi Saje * Location: New York * Characters: Patchouli, Tenshi, Iku Sakuya_World * Location: New York * Characters: Sakuya, Utsuho Shadow Moth *''Location:'' New York *''Characters:'' Komachi Tenko * Location: New York * Characters: Sakuya, Yuyuko Twin * Location: Georgia * Characters: Reimu, Youmu, Suika, Komachi, Meiling ZomB * Location: Georgia * Characters: Youmu Central America ELM * Location: Monterrey, Mexico * Characters: Iku, Suika, Reisen Krad420 * Location: Monterrey, Mexico * Characters: Marisa, Reisen, Tenshi Riolu *''Location:'' Colima Characters: Marisa, Patchouli, Remilia Tsurio * Location: Dominican Republic * Characters: Komachi, Yukari, Remilia Zeru *''Location:'' Costa Rica *''Characters:'' Reimu, Marisa, Youmu South America brocoli * Location: São Paulo, Brazil * Characters: Iku, Patchouli, (learning Sanae) BrPhoenix * Location: São Paulo, Brazil * Characters: Remilia, Iku LoLiBaLL * Location: Aparecida, São paulo, Brazil * Characters: Tenshi, Suika, Remilia, Patchouli SangeYasha * Location: Southeastern Brazil * Characters: Aya, Reimu, Youmu, Meiling, Alice FakinhaP3 * Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * Characters: Utsuho Canada West Anok * Location: British Columbia * Characters: Patchouli, Sakuya Bubble.San *''Location:'' Alberta *''Characters:'' Marisa, Suika TriAcc *''Location:'' Alberta *''Characters:'' Marisa Canada Mid FoxHunter *''Location:'' Manitoba *''Characters:'' Sakuya, Utsuho www * Location: Regina * Characters: Marisa, Patchouli, Alice Canada East Aleonris14 * Location: Québec * Characters: Remilia, Youmu Ayuyu * Location: Québec * Characters: Reimu, Sakuya Bob51 * Location: Montreal * Main: Utsuho Reiuji Icekin * Location: Québec * Characters: Yuyuko Sonny Setsujoku * Location: Québec * Characters: Sakuya,Alice stef * Location: Ottawa * Characters: Tenshi Suikama * Location: Ontario * Main: Hong Meiling * Secondaries: Suika, Komachi, Utsuho * (9): Cirno Sylian * Location: Québec * Characters: Sakuya Europe Akuma-sama *''Location:'' Netherlands *''Characters:'' Reisen, Remilia, Sakuya Animatou *''Location:'' Norway *''Characters:'' Suwako, Tenshi, Marisa, Reimu, Sanae, Suika Asharynn *''Location:'' France *''Characters:'' Sakuya, Utsuho, Suwako Aqo * Location: Israel * Characters: Yukari, Yuyuko Blackb *''Location:'' Spain *''Characters:'' Reisen, Suwako Blank *''Location:'' Germany *''Characters:'' Everyone except Suwako Blodwig *''Location:'' Sweden *''Characters:'' Reimu, Sakuya, Utsuho Chenw *''Location:'' Russia (Central) *''Characters:'' Iku, Reimu Cheezy *''Location:'' Sweden *''Characters:'' Alice ChickyChan *''Location:'' Germany *''Characters:'' Reimu Deviant * Location: England * Characters: Yuyuko, Reisen, Iku, Suwako Dreadchain *''Location:'' Finland *''Characters:'' Tenshi, Utsuho, Reimu, Yukari, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Sanae FireballFlame *''Location:'' Germany *''Characters:'' Alice, Reisen, Hong Freakazoid *''Location:'' Germany *''Characters:'' Youmu Gobolt * Location: Finland * Characters: Iku GoingUP *''Location:'' Romania *''Characters'': Iku, Sanae, Alice, Patchouli, Yukari, Komachi Hing *''Location:'' Finland *''Characters:'' Reimu, Hong, Youmu Kabutox *''Location:'' Netherlands *''Characters:'' Sakuya Keko * Location: Finland * Characters: Tenshi, Remilia, Youmu `Kish *''Location:'' UK *''Characters:'' Marisa Kiseki * Location: Germany * Characters: Alice, Komachi Kouma *''Location:'' Spain *''Characters:'' Youmu KromKrom *''Location:'' France *''Characters:'' Patchouli, Reisen Latedi *''Location:'' Sweden *''Characters:'' Remilia, Yukari, Komachi lazy_gamer * Location: England * Characters: Random Matt *''Location:'' UK (England) *''Characters:'' Yuyuko Mayn * Location: England * Characters: Alice, Sakuya, Komachi, Yuyuko Mengjun *''Location:'' Netherlands *''Characters:'' Sakuya, Hong M-Kaibigan *''Location:'' UK (Scotland) *''Characters:'' Reisen, Remilia, random Naoya *''Location:'' France *''Characters:'' Aya, Tenshi Okuu *''Location:'' Switzerland *''Characters:'' Utsuho, Aya pdf4 *''Location'': Italy *''Characters:'' Tenshi, Reisen Qwertipman *''Location:'' UK (England) *''Characters:'' Suwako, Reimu Recupel *''Location:'' Belgium *''Characters:'' Youmu, Alice Red * Location: France * Characters: Youmu レミリア *''Location:'' Russia (Northwest) or Japan *''Characters:'' Remilia, Tenshi Salkkuman * Location: Finland * Characters: Reimu, Iku, Yukari Samansa *''Location:'' UK (Scotland) *''Characters:'' Suwako Satsu * Location: Finland * Characters: Reimu, Marisa, Aya, Sakuya, Youmu, Yuyuko, Suika, Reisen, Komachi, Iku, Tenshi Sety *''Location:'' France *''Characters:'' Marisa, Yuyuko shittyutsuhoplayer *''Location:'' Poland *''Characters:'' Utsuho Sitha *''Location:'' Finland *''Characters:'' Random Su *''Location:'' Norway *''Characters:'' Suwako Tsipa *''Location:'' Russia *''Characters:'' Marisa, Iku Vannell *''Location:'' France *''Characters:'' Sakuya, Patchouli window-cleaner *''Location:'' Germany *''Characters:'' Suika, Youmu Ylse *''Location:'' Netherlands *''Characters:'' Yuyuko Australia ChefMKT * Location: South Australia * Characters: Marisa Rius *''Location: Canberra'' *''Character： Suwako'' Asia Vampiric Loli *Location: China *Characters: Suika, Alice, Patchouli, Yukari, Youmu, Utsuho, Meiling